Facing the Darkness
by The Dancing Rain Alchemist
Summary: "He's not scary! And he's not real! The probability of seeing him is that of seeing all of our favorite Youtubers in one place!" Dj and Rain are playing Slender when they somehow get sucked into the game... Along with all their favorite Youtubers. TheBajanCanadian/OC and Deadlox/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Hi everyone, Dj here.**

**This is a new crossover fic between Slender, Minecraft, and Web Shows because we have youtubers from Minecraft and Web Shows. And...I'm co-writing this with The Dancing Rain Alchemist! We're really good friends and she has some awesome stories. Welp, here we go!**

**Youtubers in this story:**

**Skydoesminecraft**

**Deadlox**

**Minecraftuniverse**

**Pewdiepie**

**Tobuscus**

**Bajancanadian**

**Jeromeasf**

**Smosh**

**Smoshgames**

* * *

Dj's p.o.v.

You know, if I wasn't as insane as I am, I would have declined an invitation to watch some scary movies. But, I don't really care.

Oh wait, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Dianna, but I prefer to be called Dj. Me and my best friend, Rain have a youtube channel called: DjandRain. Yeah, I know, pretty creative name, no? No. So, now that that's over, let's continue.

I was watching tv when my cell phone went off. '1 message from Rain' it read. I smiled and opened the text up. **(AN- Bold=Rain** Regular=Dj**)**

**Hey! Whatcha doing?**

Nothing much.

**Wanna record some Slender? The fans have been requesting it.**

Heck yeah! Be at my house in five minutes!

**K :)**

I got the two mics out and got the camera and the facecam ready. Then, a knock on my door. "Honey, who is that?" My mom called from the kitchen. "It's just Rain to record!" I said back. I opened the door up to reveal Rain, her blond hair pulled back in her signature ponytail and a signature grin on her face. "Hey!" She greeted. "Hiya! Ready to record some Slender?" I asked. She nodded and we ran down the halls into my bedroom. We sat down in the two chairs by my desk which held my computer. I sat down in the one closest to the computer and opened Slender.

"Ready?" I asked. She nodded. I started the recording. "Hey guys! It's Dj and Rain here with a game you guys have been requesting for a while. We are going to be playing some Slender! And yes, it is a one player game, so we'll be taking turns! So, I'm going first!" I announced. I clicked on start, and I started playing. "Slender," I read dramatically as the word went across my screen. Then, my player was in the woods. "Collect all 8 pages," I read from the top of the screen. I made my character walk forward.

"Slendy? Come out, come out, wherever you are!" I sang. Rain looked at me weirdly and said to the facecam, "This, everyone, is a symptom of craziness. Dj, do you need help?" I shook my head. "No. I'm mentally insane, by the way!" I replied. I saw a red barrel in the distance, and said. "Yay! Note! WHERE ARE YOU?" I asked. "You're talking to a game. Are you okay?"

"No! And Pewdiepie does it, why can't I?"

"Because he has over 11 million subscribers. And it's not like we would ever meet him or something."

I ignored her comments and kept playing, commenting stuff.

I had 3 pages, and still no sign of the tall faceless man. Then, I saw the screen become static, and I turned around. There he was. Rain screamed, but I just stood there. "Eat my shotgun, Slendy!" I yelled. I made my character run away. "What the heck? Why didn't you scream?"

"Cause, he's not scary! And he's not real! The probability of seeing him is that of seeing all of our favorite youtubers in one place!"

We were finished recording. "You wanna sleep over? I could ask my mom to get your stuff!" I asked. "Sure!"

I went into the kitchen. "Hey mom? Can Rain sleep over?" My mom looked up from her checkbook. "Of course! I'll go by her house and get her clothes and things," my mom replied. "Thanks! Love ya!" I said, kissing her on the cheek and going back up in my room. "So..."

"Yep!"

"Yay!"

We plopped down on my bed and I pulled out my IPad. "How about watching Mitch?" I asked, because she had the most adorable fangirl crush on Bajancanadian. She squealed, which meant yes. "It's the Hunger Games!" I exclaimed, pulling up his youtube page.

After watching and laughing your heads off, we decided to watch some horror movies. I mean, we are 15 year old girls watching horror movies in the middle of the night. What could have possibly went wrong?

We set up the movies, and for hours we watched, screaming quietly for fear of waking my mom and dad. Then, I started to feel funny, like someone was stabbing my head over and over. "Dj? Do you feel strange?" Rain whispered. "Yeah. Does it feel like someone is repeatedly stabbing you?" I replied. She nodded. "What the heck?" I whispered.

Static blinded my vision.

Pewdiepie's p.o.v.

10:00 p.m. Good time I'm England, I guess.

I just finished recording some new videos. And I was bored. So, I decided to play some off camera Slender. I opened it up and started playing.

I was humming a random song and playing. I then saw the big red barrel and screamed, "BARRELS! IT WAS YOU WHO DID THIS!" I heard a door open, and my girlfriend Marzia appeared in the door way. "Felix? What are you doing up this late?!" She demanded in her cute Italian accent. "Nothing. Just playing some Slender," I replied, looking up from the screen. "Sometimes I wonder about you," she muttered jokingly. "Sometimes I wonder about me too! Hey look, another thing we have in common!" I grinned. She shook her head, rubbed her eyes, and left.

After a while, I noticed that I wasn't feeling too good. Sweat was pouring down my face, my face was a bright red, and my vision was being weird. There was static in the corner of my eyes, my head started spinning, and I fell out of my chair.

Then, the world went black.

Ian's p.o.v (smosh/ smoshgames)

"Gamebang!" Me, Anthony, Sohinki, Lasercorn, Jovenshire, and Mari yelled we finished the new episode. The camera shut off, and I plopped down on the couch. "I can't wait to edit that!" I said sarcastically. "Aw come on Ian! Don't you want to spend time with your buddy?" Anthony asked, flipping his 'emo hair' as the fans called it. "No. Now shut up," I replied. "Rejected!" Mari exclaimed, which got us laughing.

"You guys want to do something? Like get some pizza or something?" Sohinki asked. We agreed.

Me and Anthony walked into the door of my house, clutching our sides with laughs and giggles. After pizza, something really hilarious happened, but we're not gonna say, cause we all agreed to keep it secret, so bad luck for you guys!

"Did you see that lady's face?!" I asked Anthony in between fits of laughter. "Yeah! She didn't see it coming!" He responded. We fell on the floor of the living room, not stopping our laughing. Then, I stopped. "Hey, wanna watch a movie or play a video game?" I asked. "Sure! And I have just the game!" He replied, grinning evilly. "If it's a Ianthony game, or a Iancorn game, I swear," I trailed off. "It's not! Calm yourself!" Anthony replied. "And no fanfics!" I continued. "Yeah, we both know how that turned out," he shuddered.

We got on the computer and Anthony pulled up a game I remembered all too well. "Slender?" I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "Really? I had nightmares for two weeks!" I complained. "Aw come on! Stop being such a pansy and play with me!" Anthony whined. I sighed, but agreed.

After all, it's just a game, right?

Jason's p.o.v. (minecraftuniverse)

"I'm Sky, this is Jason, Ty, the Fluffy, and Mitch, and I'll see you later recruits! Bye!" Sky said as we ended the recording. "That's a wrap everyone!" Sky said. "Whew, I'm exhausted. What about you guys?" I asked. "We work on the Internet. How in heck are you tired?" Ty asked. "Don't know. Don't care!" I replied. "Yeah, been a long day. How about you biggums?" Mitch asked Jerome. No answer. "Jerome?" I asked. "Fluffy! Answer him dang it!" Sky exclaimed. Still nothing. "Maybe he burgercheesed?" Mitch asked. "Isn't it you who usually does that?" Ty asked. "Not now!" Sky retorted.

"Fluffy! We know you're just pranking us! Now stop!" Sky demanded. Nothing. "Guys, something's wrong," Ty announced. "Yeah, this has been going on for a few minutes. What do you think is going on, Mitch?" I asked. Nothing. But I heard a thud in the background. "Mitch?" "MITCH?!" "Not him too!"

"Now it's us three. Right Sky?" Ty asked. "Adam?" I continued. Nope. "NO! The evil being has got him too!" We exclaimed. (AN- don't you dare make a Skylox, Truelox, or SkyMU story about this!) "Ty. We need to calm down," I breathed.

No answer. "Ty? Deadlox?" I asked. I checked Skype, and all of them were still online apparently. "Guys! This isn't funny anymore!" I fumed.

Then, I heard my door open.

Toby's p.o.v.

"If you sneezed during this video bless you. Peace off. BOOP!" I exclaimed. I stopped the camera. "One Happy Wheels video. Done!" I said, metaphorically patting myself on the back and running a hand through my dark brown hair. I heard some patter of feet against the floor. My dog, Gryphon, was sitting behind my chair, his eyes gleaming and his tail wagging. "What's you doing boy?" I asked in my ghetto voice. "Nothing much. But I just want you to know, I peed on your bed," I talked back to myself in my voice I used for Gryphon. I picked him up and set him in my lap. "Aw buddy, you're so cute," I cooed as I patted him on the head for a few minutes.

Then, I heard footsteps in the hallway. "Hello?" I asked. I set my dog down gently and snuck to the door. "Who's there?" I murmured. "I have a dangerous weapon and I'm not afraid to use it!" I lied, cause the closest thing to a weapon I had was a ball of lint in my back pocket.

All of a sudden, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. My knees sank out from under me and my face hit the ground. Before I lost consciousness, I muttered, "This can't be good."

**End of chapter**

* * *

**AN- so, how did you like it? The next chapter will be written by Rain, so yeah. Until then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey sexy cacti (And whatever Dj calls her readers :D)! I'm here with the next chapter of FACING DARKNESS! :D I don't have much to say except for, READ ON!**

Rain's POV

"RAIN GET UP ALREADY!" Dj exclaimed as she shook me. I groaned and pushed her away. "RAIN GET YOUR BUTT UP!"

"Noooooooooooo." I moaned as I turned away from her. "You always wake me up super early."

"Well sorry to say, but I'm not exactly sure of the time." Dj sounded quite annoyed, so sat up and opened my eyes. We were surrounded by woods, and it was almost too dark to see. The only light was coming from a flashlight in Dj's hand.

"Where'd you get the light?" I asked her.

"It was next to me when I woke up." Dj replied simply.

"Well where are we?" I asked next." Dj sighed. "What's the sigh for?"

"Why are you asking me. I literally woke up two minutes ago." Dj replied. "I've been trying to wake you up since. You are aggressive when you want to sleep. You tried to punch me." I laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of my head.

"Sorry about that. I can't control what I do when I'm sleeping." Dj rolled her eyes and helped me up. "Should we explore then?"

"That's the only option." Dj replied, so the two of us started walking. We didn't seem to be walking for long when there was a rustle from the woods near us.

"Dj, get a stick." I whispered as Dj shone the flashlight at the trees. Dj handed me the flashlight, and she grabbed a random stick from the ground.

"Woah! Calm down doods! Or should I say doodettes!" A familiar voice said. And with that, two boys walked out of the woods. All four of us froze when we saw each other.

"Dj. Please tell me that's the BajanCanadian and Deadlox." I whispered to my friend.

"If I'm not hallucinating, then yes." Dj replied, eyes just as wide as mine.

"Are you guys Dj and Rain?" Dead- I mean Ty asked.

"You know who we are?!" I asked, my inner fangirl exploding.

"Well yeah biggums!" I put my hand over my mouth to keep from screaming. Dj was standing there laughing like a maniac.

"Shut up." I said as I crossed my arms. Dj gave me a little push, making me smile. "Whatever. I'm a proper fangirl. I know how to control it, you on the other hand, have very red cheeks my friend."

"May I be the first to ask: Where the heck are we?" I asked bluntly. The boys shrugged. "This isn't right! You are the smart ones here! Wait... Girls are smarter than guys, right?" Mitch moaned. "Most if the time, yes," Dj replied. "Being a little sexiest, are we now?" I laughed. "Yeah Mitch, stop making fun of them!" Ty interjected, which made Mitch roll his eyes.

"Anyways, what happened? How did you guys get here?" Dj asked. "I don't know! We were finished recording a new video, so we were talking a bit; Sky, Jason, Jerome, Mitch, and I. Well, Jerome started to go silent, so we asked him what was going on. He didn't answer. Then it was Mitch, then Sky, then my vision became fuzzy, and I blacked out," Ty explained. "Same for me," Mitch followed up. "How about you guys?"

"Well, me and Rain were recording some Slender. After that, I asked my mom if she could sleep over. She said yes, and we decided to watch some of you guy's videos," Dj started, the boys blushed at this. "After that, we decided to watch some horror movies. Then, our heads started hurting, and I lost consciousness," she finished. "Why horror movies after you played a horror game?" Mitch asked, confused. "Cause we felt like it. Don't judge us!" I replied. Mitch waved his hands in front of him. "I'm not, promise!"

We walked until we found a tile like building. We sat down in one of the rooms, realization hit me like a pile of bricks.

"We're in Slender's woods." I declared fearfully.

Anthony's p.o.v.

I was running. I was out of breath, and I could feel fear in the pit of my stomach. I felt warm air breathing down my neck. I knew I was gonna regret it, but I turned around slowly. There, just inches away from my face, was a blank white head. Slenderman. I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound came out. All of a sudden, his tentacles appeared out of his back. I heard some high pitched 'beep' noises, and my vision shorted out.

My eyes fluttered opened, but black was still the only thing I could see. My head throbbed, and I moaned in pain. I was lying on my back and I was in some kind of woods. I looked over and saw a dark outline, a human. I felt my pocket, and my phone was still in it. I took it out, and turned it on. A bright light appeared on the screen. I shone it over on the figure. It was Ian.

"Ian," I whispered as I shook him violently. Nothing but some snoring. "Ian," I said again, my voice louder. Still nothing. My patience grew thin, and I leaned close to his ear. "Ian!" I yelled. He bolted up and rubbed his ear. "Ow Anthony! What the heck!" He complained, he turned around and realized that I was so near him. "No. Just, no," he scowled, shaking his head.

"I wasn't trying to- no! I was trying to get your lazy butt up," I mumbled. "Good, I didn't wanna make Iananthony happen. I'm in a happy relationship," Ian said matter-of-factly. I stifled a laugh. "Lasercorn doesn't count buddy," I joked, putting a hand in his shoulder. "I wasn't talking about Lasercorn! I'm not gay, and you know that very well!" He grumbled. He pushed himself up and we both stood.

"So... What do we do now? We can't just stand here," I said. Ian shrugged. "Where do you think we are?" He asked. "China! No, Indiana! No... Um... Moscow?" He listed sheepishly. "What the heck is Moscow?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. Ian laughed. "And the fans say I'm the dumb one!"

I rolled my eyes. This is gonna be a loooooong night.

Toby's p.o.v.

"Ugh... What da heck?" I murmured, pushing myself off the ground. Darkness, everywhere. "It's like darkness and redness and whiteness, except without the redness and whiteness," I muttered, my thoughts anywhere but where they were supposed to be. I pinched myself, just to be sure I was dreaming. Not dreaming, okay, this is bad.

I saw an object on the ground. A black flashlight, with a note that said: "Use it well. And good luck." Taped to that, were two batteries. "Um, thanks?" I whispered. I flicked the switch on and walked around, until a large red barrel came into view. "Slender's woods," I said. "I'm gonna die!"

I said that so fearfully, it almost sounded cheerful, like when I play a horror video on Tobygames.

When I reached the barrel, I slumped down at the base.

That's when I heard footsteps from the other side of the barrel. "It was the barrels. Yes, this is all just a dream. I'll wake up soon, to Marzia shaking me. I fell asleep while plaguing Slender. That's it," the voice said. I stood up and crept over to the other side. There was a familiar blond Swedish man walking around. "Pewds?" I asked, and it meant to be a whisper, but it came out louder.

Pewdiepie whirled around. "Who's there?! Show yourself!" He demanded. I walked out, hands in the air. "Dude, it's me! Toby Turner! You know me!" I explained. His face turned to a look of understanding, and relief. "Hey Bro! Phew, I was worried that Slender had a minion, like in Slender: The Arrival!" He sighed.

We stuck together, not literally, of course, as we explored the woods we both knew all too well. And the only sound heard was the rustling of the branches, until a scream was heard.

"JASON! I AM SO STARTLED!"

* * *

**A/N: So you can thank Dj for writing the last half of that chapter for you! And I would enjoy it if you all reviewed, followed, favorited, whatever you have to do. Thank you for reading, and thank you sexy cacti for reading. BYHE!**


End file.
